An enormous amount of wastes which modern society holds continue increasing day by day, and the establishment of effective treatment technology is an urgent necessity.
Various useful substances are contained in wastes, but they are not separated from the wastes because of difficulty in separation and the like, and most of wastes are disposed of just as they are by reclamation or combustion. The useful substances in the wastes are required to be separated and recovered, and recycled as much as possible since there exist an energy problem and a problem of exhausting resources.
Meanwhile, noxious substances are also contained in the wastes. These noxious substances is not only a cause of environmental disruption but also one of the main causes of difficulty in recycling wastes. Therefore, if the noxious substances in the wastes can be removed effectively, wastes can be recycled positively as a treasury of resources, and influence on the environment and creatures can be held to a minimum.
As described above, the technology for treating wastes effectively needs to be established by all means to solve serious problems surrounding modern society such as environmental pollution, disappearance of resources, and shortage of energy source.
The types of wastes are, however, complicated and various in recent years, and there are many complex wastes in which a plurality of different materials are integrated, and moreover there are wastes containing noxious substances. To recycle such complex wastes as resources, it is required to selectively separate and recover useful substances and noxious substances from the wastes in which a plurality of different materials are integrated, but such treatment technology has not established yet.
From a different point of view, wastes become a treasury of resources if noxious substances can be separated therefrom. The so-called wastes are called so by relative value judgment. If recycling technology can be established and the cost necessary for recycling can be reduced, they are no longer wastes but become resources.
The present invention is made to solve the aforesaid problems. Namely, an object of the present invention is to provide a treatment apparatus and a treatment method capable of effectively and economically treating an object having metals and organic substances as its components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treatment apparatus and a treatment method capable of suppressing the production of dioxins, and particularly a treatment apparatus and a treatment method capable of suppressing the production of organic halides containing dioxins in thermal decomposition treatment of waste automobiles and the like, and treatment of refuse and wastes from factories and general households. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a treatment method and a treatment apparatus capable of lowering the concentration of residual dioxins in a thermally decomposed residue, burned residue, residual liquid, soil, sludge, and the like which contain noxious organic halides such as dioxins. Yet another object of the present invention is to produce clean soil from soil containing organic halides such as dioxins. Another object of the present invention is to provide a treatment method and a treatment apparatus capable of cleaning soil and burned fly ashes contaminated by noxious substances such as organic halides such as dioxins, PCB, and coplanar PCB, and heavy metals.